


Pour la justice

by Neechu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Nuit du FoF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je suis la justice !" C'est ainsi que ces jeunes génies justifiaient leurs actes, tous. Qui sont les bons ? Qui sont les méchants ? Qu'est-ce qui est réellement juste ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jusqu'au bout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer :** Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata. (Merci à ces génies.)  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11162528/1/Pour-la-justice).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[60ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Mirage"** en une heure. 

En entrant dans cet entrepôt, il avait été intimement convaincu de sa victoire. C'était ici qu'aurait commencé son règne sur ce nouveau monde. Kira serait devenu le Dieu de ce nouveau monde. Lui, Light Yagami, gagnerait forcément. Tout avait été calculé à la perfection, et s'il avait réussi à vaincre L, il ne pouvait pas perdre contre Near. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, aussi doué puisse-t-il être.

_« C'est moi qui ai gagné ! »_

Il se voyait déjà débarrassé de toutes les personnes qui connaissaient l'existence du cahier. Lui et Misa continueraient de purger ce monde des criminels, jusqu'au dernier. Misa, il devait rejoindre Misa. Le sang sur ses mains et sur ses vêtements ne pouvait être le sien. Il était Kira, il était  _Dieu_. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, ce n'était pas son cœur qui venait de s'arrêter.

Ryuk avec tenu sa promesse.


	2. Un nom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer :** Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata. (Merci à ces génies.)  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11162528/2/Pour-la-justice).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[62ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Mythe"** en une heure. 

_« Kira »_

Si c'est un mot que les gens ne connaissent que trop bien, il n'y a que les médias pour oser le dire à voix haute. Mais même si les gens n'en parlent pas, ils ne restent pas moins curieux.

_« Kira »_

Ça fait peur comme ça rassure. Qu'il soit réel ou non. Homme ou divinité. Ou homme élevé au rang de divinité, et c'est ce qui fait peut-être le plus peur.

.

_« Kira »_

Light ne sait pas s'il aime ou non ce nom. Mais il aime le phénomène créé autour de celui-ci. Il n'est peut-être qu'un mythe aux yeux de la plupart des gens, mais bientôt il sait qu'il pourra montrer au grand jour qu'il existe.

Lorsque L sera mort, il pourra enfin devenir le Dieu de ce nouveau monde.

De  _son_  monde, celui qu'il aura créé.


End file.
